


Keyblade Transformations

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Ideas Guy [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: If each keyblade(only going with keyblades that appear regardless of equipment) had one keyblade transformation? Reversion forms don't count. Sorry, Lea.
Series: The Ideas Guy [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313





	Keyblade Transformations

Kingdom Key/Light Seeker: Blade Charge

Oathkeeper: Pitchfork

Oblivion: Chain

Keyblade of Heart: Wing Blades

Divine Rose: Scythe

Star Seeker: Whip

Two Become One: Twin Samurai Swords

Destiny Embrace: Boomerang

Way to Dawn: Polearm

Missing Ache: Tekko

Earthshaker: Whip

Ends of the Earth: Cannon

Wayward Wind: Tonfa Blades

Rainfell: Crossbow

Stormfall: Bow

Void Gear: Fan-Axe

Master Defender: Whip

Gazing Eye: Shield

No Name(BBS): Whip, apparently.

X-blade: N/A

Zero/One: Heavy Cleaver

Flame Liberation: Phoenix Wheel

Starlight: Carousel Ring

Envious Snake: Whip

Glutinous Leopard: Pickaxe

Wrathful Unicorn: Lance

Slothful Bear: Hammer

Greedy Fox: Staff

Braveheart: Rifle

Star Cluster: Blade Charge

Falling Star(Dark Road Keyblade): Cards


End file.
